


Technical Difficulties

by mydeira



Series: Unlikely Friends [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira





	Technical Difficulties

The only time the others ever came to the tourist office was when they were coming to or leaving the Hub. So, when Ianto arrived at work that morning and found Toshiko sitting at the reception desk, pecking away at his computer, to say he was stunned would be an understatement.

“Oh, hello, Ianto.” She gave him a warm smile before turning back to her work.

He frowned, trying to make sense of things. “Is something the matter with my computer?”

“Hm?” she said distractedly. “No. Everything’s in perfect order.” She continued to rapidly tap away at the keyboard.

“Then what are you doing?”

“Working on the new security protocol for the cages.”

“Ah.” Ianto slipped his coat off and hung it up, grimacing when he caught sight of the few Weevil hairs clinging stubbornly to it. It was time to invest in a better lint brush. Perhaps there was something in the archives that would help. He’d check into it later. Finally, he turned back to Toshiko. “Why aren’t you working on that at your own computer?”

She didn’t look up, but he could see a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “I can’t really get near my workstation at the moment.” She added, “Or any of the others in the Hub.”

Something told Ianto that he was not going to like the answer. “What happened?”

“Myfanwy won’t let me near the computers.” The blush was no longer faint. Sheepishly, she said, “I think she knows what I’m up to.”

He’d thought Owen’s theory that Myfanwy was the one letting Janet out at night was absurd at best. But now…

“Did she attack you?”

“Oh no. No, nothing so horrible as that,” Toshiko said quickly. “I came in this morning to find her perched at my workstation. I tried working at first Gwen’s, then Owen’s. I even tried Jack’s office. But she wouldn’t stop looking at me.”

“Looking at you?”

“She knew what I was up to.”

Ianto wanted to laugh. It was so ridiculous. This whole thing with Myfanwy and Janet was ridiculous. Then he thought of the Weevil hair everywhere and no longer felt like laughing.

Sympathetically, he asked, “Is there anything I can get for you downstairs?”

“I’d kill for some extra strong coffee.”

“Coming right up.” With that, Ianto headed down to the Hub. He was going to have a talk with Jack. Something had to be done. Toshiko should be able to work in the Hub without fear of reproval from the resident pterodactyl. And frankly, Ianto was fed up with Weevil hair everywhere.


End file.
